The Rogues Life for Me
by Random Author Number 11
Summary: I'm a simple guy that got reincarnated as a gamer, honesty who isn't at this point really? It's not my fault nobody notices me before it's too late I'm just the blandest guy in Kuoh afterall. Gamer OC centered fic. Literally wrote this at 5 in the morning on my phone.
1. Game Start or Something

**Name: N/A**

**Race: N/A**

**Tittle: The Gamer (No Bonuses)**

**Affiliation: N/A**

**Tier: 1 (Mortal)**

**Level: 0**

**Class: N/A**

**HP: 100/100 (20 per 5 seconds)**

**MP: 100/100 (20 per 5 seconds)**

**STR: 10**

**END: 10**

**DEX: 10**

**INT: 10**

**WIS: 10**

**CHA: 10**

**LCK: 10**

Well this isn't what I was expecting when I bit the bullet. Saint Peter didn't call my name and yet I'm not drowning in flames, no instead I have this screen in front of me. So if what I'm seeing so far is any indication then that means my afterlife has been hijacked and I'm going to be Isakai'd off to some world as the gamer and the fact that I'm insanely calm about this and not freaking out can only mean one thing.

**Skills:**

**Gamers Mind (Passive): Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Grants Immunity to psychological status effects.**

**Gamers Body (Passive): Grants a body that allows for the user to live real life like a game.**

Yup. Scrolling down the screen confirms what I suspected looks like I'm a gamer. Great so what world am I getting pulled into?

**World selected: High School DxD**

Oh, wonderful an ecchi harem series with an insane amount of power creep. I can't see this going wrong at all. Well at least it has some great waifus in it so I have that to look forward to at least, not that it matters much considering the likelihood of me being able to romance any is low.

But I digress, what I should be focusing on is the fact that a lot of my information is left as N/A. What gives with that?

**Most player information is left blank for the sake of character creation. Would you like to begin customizing your character?**

**Yes/No**

Hitting yes I was brought to a screen were I was able to see a depiction of my current self.

**Would you care to keep your current appearance?**

**Yes/No**

Nope. I'd prefer to change a few things involving my appearance. First of all I'm ditching the glasses and lowering my height from 6'6 to 5'11 I don't really want to stand out in a crowd. I also make it so I'm not as skinny as I was before actually putting on a little weight so my ribs aren't showing.

Now I know most people would probably try to make themselves look like a living sex god but I for one like the idea of looking like an easily forgettable guy. I give myself dark brown hair and matching eyes. My features weren't ugly but not necessarily attractive either, just the right amount of plain that would let me blend into the background.

**Perk added due to appearance settings.**

**One of Those Faces: When out of combat stealth skills increase by 50% and further increases by 1% for every person around the gamer.**

Honestly I'm not even mad. If anything I'm glad. If playing games have taught me anything it's that stealth was my best friend. I did best when I'm not the center of attention so I'll gladly take this free perk. Now let's move on to race what are my options?

**Available Races: (Human) (Homunculus) (Devil) (Angel) (Fallen Angel) (Yokai)**

Well Human is out immediately, why would I want to be something so boring? Angel is out of the question, I'm not really one for the holy lifestyle. While I'm tempted to go with Devil or Fallen Angel, I think I'll hold off on account of not wanting to be stuck in a faction immediately maybe later down the line but not now. That leaves Yokai and Homunculus, it might be the unpopular choice but I'm going Homunculus on this one.

**Race chosen: Homunculus.**

**Perks added due to race setting.**

**Mana Battery: 100 MP for every point of INT. MP regeneration is twice as effective.**

**Living Construct: Even though you were constructed, you are a living creature. You are immune to disease and poison. You do not need to sleep, eat or breathe, but you can ingest food and drink if you wish.**

**Core Stone: Instead of a heart, your body contains a Core Stone, originally used as a vital material in your creation. This grants you exceptional healing abilities. HP regeneration is twice as effective.**

Hmm not bad although it feels a little wasted as I doubt I'll focus on magic that much. But still the MP will come in handy for the future. As for the other perks Living Construct is useful for a variety of reasons now I'll be able to grind nonstop if I wish to. And extra healing is always a good thing.

**Class selection.**

**Current available classes: (Fighter) (Mage) (Rogue)**

**Well that's simple enough I'm going with Rogue.**

**Class selected: Rogue (5 DEX and LCK per level)**

**Skills added.**

**Sneak (Novice) LVL 1/20: You attempt to go unnoticed. 1% chance of not being discovered when hiding. 1% chance of naturally blending in with your surroundings.**

**Sneak Attack: You know how to strike subtly and exploit a foe's distraction. Attacks made on unsuspecting foes are instantly critical hits.**

**Weapon Proficiencies: Choose two weapons below to become proficient with.**

**Weapon choices: (Knives) (Rapier) (Short Sword) (Longsword) (Bow) (Firearm) (Crossbow)**

Knives are a versatile weapon and not to mention easy to hide, so I'll pick them for my first weapon. Next I'll want something with some range to it, think I'll go with firearms. They might be noisy but at least they'll be easier to conceal than a crossbow or bow.

**Knife Proficiency (Novice) LVL 1/20: You have the knowledge on how to use Knives with some skill. Damage with knives are increased by 1%.**

**Firearm Proficiency (Novice) LVL 1/20: You have the knowledge on how to use firearms with some skill. Damage with firearms are increased by 1%.**

Well this is a good start as any I guess.

Note you can switch your class once you reach level 30 for one or more archetype classes. This will allow you to level multiple classes at your own leisure.

Good to know. Now what should my name be? Since I'll no doubt be in Japan it only makes sense for me to go with a Japanese name. I'll go with Ren for the first name but what about the last? From what I remember reading Tanaka is a fairly common last name, think I'll go with that.

**Name: Ren Tanaka**

**Race: Homunculus**

**Tittle: The Gamer (No Bonuses)**

**Affiliation: N/A**

**Tier: 1 (Mortal)**

**Level: 1**

**Class: Rogue (LVL 1)**

**HP: 100/100 (40 per 5 seconds)**

**MP: 1000/1000 (40 per 5 seconds)**

**STR: 10**

**END: 10**

**DEX: 15**

**INT: 10**

**WIS: 10**

**CHA: 10**

**LCK: 15**

**Is this acceptable?**

**Yes/No?**

Selecting yes I suddenly find myself being pulled somewhere only to black out midway through.

Buy the time I came to I was lying on my back in an alleyway. Not the start I would've asked for but okay.

**Skill added**

**ID Create (Active): Creates an instant dungeon.**

**100 MP**

**Current available dungeons: (Silent Hill)**

Silent fucking Hill? Really? Why do I feel like the game hates me?

Trust me I don't.

Okay whatever you say. Well I might as well start grinding. With that I use ID Create and find myself in the fog ridden streets of Silent Hill.

Lucky me, I spawned next to a knife that I quickly take hold of. Using my sneak skill I wandered through the fog waiting to come across an enemy. That's when I see a Lying Figure shambling around.

Sneaking up on the monster was fairly easy given the fog and the fact that I wasn't in actual combat yet. This aloud me to stab the creature in the neck getting a critical hit and killing it in one go.

I repeated the same pattern of sneak, stab and repeat over and over again until I started to get bored with it. By the time I decided to leave the dungeon I've already leveled a few times.

**Name: Ren Tanaka**

**Race: Homunculus**

**Tittle: The Gamer (No Bonuses)**

**Affiliation: N/A**

**Tier: 1 (Mortal)**

**Level: 15**

**Class: Rogue (LVL 15)**

**HP: 100/100 (40 per 5 seconds)**

**MP: 1000/1000 (40 per 5 seconds)**

**STR: 10**

**END: 10**

**DEX: 85**

**INT: 10**

**WIS: 10**

**CHA: 10**

**LCK: 85**

**Sneak (Novice) LVL 6/20: You attempt to go unnoticed. 6% chance of not being discovered when hiding. 3% chance of naturally blending in with your surroundings.**

**Knife Proficiency (Novice) LVL 5/20: You have the knowledge on how to use Knives with some skill. Damage with knives are increased by 5%.**

**Sadly the Lying Figures didn't drop any loot but they were plentiful in exp. The fact that I've leveled up fourteen times in under two hours was proof enough of that.**

**Still this place is giving me the creeps the longer I stay here. Then again what should I expect from Silent Hill?**

**Would you like to leave the dungeon?**

**Yes/No?**

Hitting yes I returned to the alleyway I woke up in abd I place the knife in my inventory as to avoid a situation in which I need to explain why I'm holding onto it in broad daylight. Now comes my next question. Where the hell am I going to stay?

I have no money to speak of and while I don't need to sleep, I sure as hell don't want to spend the rest of my days on the streets. Being homeless once sucked, I rather not go through that again if I can help it.

**Quest: Home Sweet Home**

**Find a place to stay for the foreseeable future.**

**Rewards: Free level up, new mechanics unlocked, you aren't homeless**

Well, that gives me more incentive but it doesn't give me a manner to achieve said goal. Unless the game expects me to break into someone else's home kill them and call it good. I might be a Rogue but I still have my morals damnit.

Wait! I just had an idea! In town there's an abandoned church I can use that!

….

Except there are Fallen Angels using it that I'm not ready to face off against just yet.

….

Fuck!

Okay. Calm down Tanaka. There's no need to panic just yet. I'm sure things will work out, they usually do. I just need to stay calm and think of a solution.

Okay so the church is out. So is plan home invasion. I have no papers or identification to speak of so going to the police is a bad idea. I'd rather not spend a night at a shelter, once was enough.

Maybe I could see about squatting in a condemned building for the time being. Hell given this town's history with Stray Devils I'm sure I can find one easy enough.

* * *

Okay I immediately regret this decision. I found an abandoned inn house at the edge of town. Well at the edge and then through a path into the woods that is. Honestly it wouldn't be that bad if not for the fact that the insulation did next to nothing to keep the place from getting cold, the combination of black mold and wood rot that covered the majority of the place, oh and of course the giant holes in the wall. But all in all it'll have to do...I guess.

**Quest complete**

**Rewards added.**

**Name: Ren Tanaka**

**Race: Homunculus**

**Tittle: The Gamer (No Bonuses)**

**Affiliation: N/A**

**Tier: 1 (Mortal)**

**Level: 16**

**Class: Rogue (LVL 16)**

**HP: 100/100 (40 per 5 seconds)**

**MP: 1000/1000 (40 per 5 seconds)**

**STR: 10**

**END: 10**

**DEX: 90**

**INT: 10**

**WIS: 10**

**CHA: 10**

**LCK: 90**

**New game mechanics added.**

**Congratulations you have acquired a lair. In this section of the game you are able to upgrade your lair to better suit your needs. You do this by spending decor tokens. You gain tokens by killing enemies or completing quests.**

**As you have only just now unlocked this feature we are giving you 1000 tokens to spend in order to make your lair more livable.**

At first 1000 tokens seemed like a lot however looking at the list makes it clear that will not be the case. I ended up spending all the tokens to get rid of the mold, holes, and wood rot and finally to have actual insulation instead of whatever is currently in the walls.

Well back Silent Hill I go and this time I'm grinding until I have enough tokens to furnish this place. I'm gonna be gone a while.


	2. The Waifu Cometh

Okay so apparently I was right about grinding decor tokens taking forever to farm, especially since enemies only drop one token and its a random drop. Three days, that's how long I've been Silent Hill for. Three days with no real rest only stepping out to reset the dungeon. Why reset the dungeon you might ask? Because while enemies didn't drop loot houses and other buildings had plenty to pillage and resetting the dungeon also resets the loot. I now have actual money, not a whole lot, I've also upgraded my simple kitchen knife to a combat knife I snagged from some house, oh and I also have these gold coin things. Now I have no idea what they do but I feel they may be important down the line.

I've also leveled up to level 30, exp isn't as plentiful as it used to be from the Lying Figures. I might have to find a new stronger enemy to farm pretty soon. That means both my DEX and LCK stats sit at a fair 160. I'm a bit sad to see that I don't get any special perks for getting the stats to 100 but then again I guess I don't really need them.

Right now I'm on a bus heading into town, I kinda need a break from the utter wrongness that is Silent Hill and what better way than by trying to figure out where I am in the series. For all I know Issei could already be a Devil, hell the events of the Excalibur arc could have already taken place for all I know and if that's the case then I'm in trouble.

You see I'm a simple guy, I know what I like and by default what I want. If the events of that arc have already transpired then I can't have what I want and as childish as that sounds I did not die and get reincarnated into High School DxD just to let Issei cuck me. I want my waifus damnit!

**Where are you going with this?**

Oh, right. So I need to figure out where I am in the timeline before I proceed with anything.

**You're roughly a month before the beginning of canon events.**

Well there goes my plans for the day. I was gonna try and be a real detective you know. Oh well at least now I know.

**You're a weird guy you know that?**

Am I though?

**Moving on since you've reached level 30 you may now choose one Rogue Archetypes to level up as. Note Archetypes are capped at level 50 instead of 100, once you pick an Archetype you're stuck with it until you fully level it up.****Current Rogue Archetypes: (Arcane Trickster) (Assassin) (Gunslinger) (Inquisitive) (Mastermind) (Scout) (Swashbuckler) (Thief)**

Hmm, why do all these seem familiar to me? Oh right DD. Although I'm pretty sure Gunslinger wasn't an Archetype. Whatever, I'll pick Assassin for now.

**Archetype selected: Assassin (10 DEX and STR per level)**

**Skills added**

**Assassinate: You are at your deadliest when you get the drop on your enemies. You have advantage on attacks against any enemy that hasn't taken a turn in combat yet. In addition, any critical hit you score against them has its damage doubled.**

**One With The Shadows: Whenever you are in dim or dark light your stealth skills increase by 100%.**

**Death Attack (Novice) LVL 1/10: If you make a sneak attack with a melee weapon that successfully deals damage, the sneak attack has the additional effect of possibly paralyzing the target. Paralysis chance 5%.**

So I get why the bonus is a plus 10 to stats since the level cap is lower but why STR?

**Because otherwise you wouldn't be able to get it up naturally until you pick a different class.**

I can pick a different class?

**Only once you max out Rogue.**

Well that's good to know for later. For now I need to get my head in the game sort to speak. I head off the bus and walk around town for a bit until some lady forces a flier into my hands. Looking at it I recognize the magic circle as belonging to the house of Gremory. Neat, I can summon a Devil if I wanted to and I know just who I'd like to summon at that.

Placing the flier in my inventory for later I wander the place for a bit until a curious sight caught my eye. There in the braze light of day was a store with the worlds "Abyss Auction" written underneath it were the words, "For Gamers Only" and underneath that it read "Yes that means you Ren" which is just kinda rude but okay.

Going inside I was greeted by a simple looking shop that had rows upon rows of books and miscellaneous items scattered about. Walking up to the front desk I see there's nobody manning the front and instead there's a terminal of sorts.

**The Abyss Auction is the one stop shop for all your Gamer needs. Here you'll find that there are all assortments of skills books, items, weapons, and other materials that you will need in your quest. All items in the shop cost gold coins, prices are non-negotiable. To see what we have in stock please use the terminal to browse and purchase our extensive catalogue.**

Going over what they have in stock really surprises me, the True Longinus for 100,000,000,000 for gold coins and the completed Infinity Gauntlet for a hundred times as much. They even have bloodlines from Naruto on sale. Holy hell I can get a Fate Servant? Looks like Jack is coming home finally, suck it Grand Order!

Sadly I don't have enough in terms of gold coins for any of that. I only have a hundred and I am in need of some equipment. After all I currently don't possess any firearms to speak off and so far I can see two that are calling out to me.

**The Calico M950: A submachine gun with a compact size similar to a large handgun with a reinforced plastic that makes it look more like a toy when compared to others. It has a unique helical-feed magazine that allows for fifty Parabellum rounds to be fired at a rate of seven hundred rounds per minute. It is also equipped with a sound suppressor, laser sight, and vertical foregrip**

**The Thompson Contender: Also called the Thompson/Center Arms Contender Custom. It is 444 mm long and in its base form weights 1700g, with modifications bringing the total weight to 2060g. It is a break-open single-shot pistol meant for sport shooting. Simple yet powerful, the weapon can, with little modification, be used to shoot various ammunition ranging from .22 LR to rifle bullets. It is customized with a fourteen-inch rifled barrel made for hunting specifications and fitted for .30-06 Springfield bullets.**

**Total cost: 55 gold coins.**

What can I say Kiritsugu was one of my favorite characters in Fate/Zero, plus it's not everyday I can make myself into the Magus Killer.

**For an additional 20 gold coins we will throw in this bad boy.**

**Origin Bullet: Converts the MP of the victim into damage.**

Well now Origin Bullets would be highly useful, especially considering how many strong enemies out there have high amounts of MP. But I only get one?

**Either take or leave it.**

Fine.

Total cost: 75 gold coins.

**Would you like to check out?**

**Yes/No?**

Hitting yes I was brought out of the store, only to find a new option in my HUD to go back there. Guess after the first use I'm able to go back whenever I choose. Placing my new item in my inventory for safe keeping. I decided to continue on with my journey just walking aimlessly through the town with no real direction to go. I'm not lost mind you, I'm simply sightseeing to better acquaint myself with the rest of the town.

The sun starts to go down and I decide to head back home. I have a Devil to summon after all.

So here I am in my newly furnished little hovel in the outskirts of town trying to summon a Devil to grant me a wish. I can't see this going badly at all. But first I decided to bake a few cookies and make some tea. It was only polite after all. I even gained a skill out of it, I'll be sure to grind it till it's acceptable but that'll have to be done later.

Anyway without any dramatic fanfare I set the flier on the floor as to avoid any possible accidents from happening when I summon the Devil. After all if the first to happen is that they end up falling onto the floor or some other form of shenanigans then their opinion might not be that high of me to start with. I imagined the Devil I wanted to summon in my mind and watched as it began to glow brightly.

I had to shield my eyes when a crimson flash filled the entire room but once it passed there standing in front of me was a small girl with a head of short white hair done in a Bob cut, hazel eyes and perhaps the most impressive poker face I've ever seen. I had to keep myself from letting my excitement show which while difficult, was by no means impossible.

Koneko eyed me up and down before before narrowing her eyes slightly. I think I heard her mutter something along the lines of "another creep," but I could be mistaken. At least I hope I am.

"Wow, it actually worked." I say in wonder as I hold my chin in my hand. "So, you must be the Devil. Am I correct?"

My question was met with a simple nod.

"Koneko Toujou, a Devil serving under the house of Gremory." She said introducing herself.

"Ren Tanaka. It's nice to meet you Koneko." I say in a polite tone before gesturing to the kitchen. "I have some tea and cookies if you liked feel to help yourself but be warned it's a first for me so I doubt they're that great."

I swear I could see her perk up at that. Just another reason to level up my cooking skill, while I might not need to eat I could at least make something for Koneko. They say the quickest way to a man's heart is his stomach, I wonder if it's the same for Nekomatas?

Anyway once we were settled in, I cleared my throat before turning my attention to the girl who was currently munching away at the cookies I made. She turned her gaze to me but was still snacking on the treats, which I personally didn't have a problem with. After all I basically made them for her.

"Well I'm sure you're wondering why I summoned you." I rub the back of my head in a nervous manner. "This is kinda embarrassing but could you teach me how to fight?"

Koneko must've been taken by surprise since she stopped eating and gave me a flat look.

"Why?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A while back some guys jumped me while I was out on a walk. They beat me within an inch of my life, I guess I just don't want to feel that hopeless again." I wasn't lying persay, after all I was jumped and beaten, except I was beaten to death by my muggers.

Huh, I wonder what they're reaction was when they realize that I didn't have any money in my wallet?

Anyway this seemed to satisfy Koneko since she nodded her head.

"Alright, I'll teach you." She said causing me to smile in gratitude.

"What a relief." I say with a sigh. "Is it possible to get started today?"

Koneko nodded and I couldn't keep the wide grin off my face.

**Quest: Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dumbass****Train with Koneko Toujou at least once a week to learn how to defend yourself.****Rewards: New skills, exp, you get to spend time with your waifu.**

Why do I feel attacked? Oh well the rewards are worth it so who cares. We both get up and Koneko cracks her fingers.

"So how exactly are we going to do thi-"

I was interrupted by having a palm thrust I to my chest before a pair of legs wrapped themselves around my neck blocking my air waves. Luckily I don't need to breath being a Homunculus and all. Even luckier I have the legs of the cutest girl in the show around my neck.

**You have no idea how cringe inducing that statement is. Please never speak again.**

"Ren ecchi." I hear her say with a frown on her face.

"How I didn't say anything?" I asked as she tightened her hold on me.

"You look like a pervert." Her blunt reply made me want to cry a little on the inside.

"You're just going off of my looks how is that fair?" I cried indignantly.

Koneko didn't bother with a response instead she threw me into a wall.

"Ow…" I say half heartedly.

"You have a long way to go." She said looking me over.

"Understood." I croak out.

And that was the beginning of my training with Koneko Toujou.

* * *

**Well things I learned. One just because it shows as bold on my phone doesn't mean it is when I upload. Two autocorrect is a pain that will screw me over. Three you guys seem to like my little story, glad it does something for someone.****I should probably take the time to put a few guidelines here.****First I'm probably going to have most of the grinding off screen, I'll have snippets here and there but I doubt anyone would want a chapter about how Ren sneaks around only to stab or shot a bunch of Goombas. Secondly Ren will not become a Devil, at least as of right now anyway, who knows I'm a fickled man. Third … I don't really have a third point.****Anyway I'm surprised by the good response the first chapter got, let's see if it continues that way. Hopefully it was a good read, if not then I'll try better next time.**


	3. I'm a Hero of Justice

Once again I was thrown around like a rag doll only to crash into a tree. My mentor looked at me with her usual emotionless stare as she squatted next to my prone form.

"You're fast and you strike hard but you move in predictable manners." Koneko explained and I let out a small groan.

"Well I'll be sure to take that to heart." I say pulling myself from the tree ignoring the pain coming from my body as I did.

"Again?" She asked and I gave a smirk before replying.

"Of course I'm not quite done just yet." I say getting into the stance Koneko taught me.

Before long I was on the defensive ducking and dodging Koneko's quick and powerful attacks all the while trying to break her guard to land a hit on her. It didn't go so well since all of my attempts were met deflects until I was left wide open for a jab to the chest that sent me crashing to the ground.

**Physical Resistance has leveled up LVL 5 - LVL 6**

Well that means physical attacks do 6% less damage now, I'll take it. Not that it really helps right now but still better than nothing.

Speaking of which what is my status looking like?

**Name: Ren Tanaka**

**Race****: Homunculus**

**Tittle: The Gamer (No Bonuses)**

**Affiliation: N/A**

**Tier: 1 (Mortal)**

**Level: 66**

**Class: Rogue (LVL 43) Assassin (LVL 23)**

**HP****: 43/100 (40 per 5 seconds)**

**MP: 1000/1000 (40 per 5 seconds)**

**STR: 240**

**END: 10**

**DEX****: 465**

**INT****: 10**

**WIS: 10**

**CHA: 10**

**LCK: 225**

Darn I haven't leveled up. I found out while training that leveling skills gives exp to level up as well. Which just made grinding skills even more important. Speaking of which…

**Unnamed Combat (Novice) LVL 4/20: You have obtained knowledge on how to fight unarmed. Unarmed damage is increased by 4%.**

It's not as impressive as I wish it was but it's a start. Plus it'll only improve the more I work on it. Still it's annoying how slow it is to level in comparison to my skills with a knife or firearms, then again those skills are my proficiencies.

"Give up?" Koneko asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Not just yet. I say standing to my feet albeit a bit wobbly. "Still got some fight left in me."

**Perk added as a testament of your character**

**Tenacity****: Upon dropping to 0 HP stay alive for 3 minutes and gain 50% damage dealt to enemies during this time. User cannot be healed once this perk activates.**

Useful. Hopefully I never have to use it.

Anyway, I stood up and took a swing at Koneko only to end up with the white haired girl pinning me to the ground. I had to keep myself from making a snide comment given our current position. Besides I wouldn't mind staying like this for a while.

**Perk added as a testament of your character**

**Masochistic Constitution: Heal 20% of all damage taken. Does not take effect if HP is reduced to zero.**

I'm not a masochist...although I will gladly take the extra heals.

"Okay, I give." I relent and she let's go of me.

Walking over to the kitchen I retrieve a bottle of water and hand it to her which she takes with a quiet "thanks" before taking a long drink of it.

I for one just start cooking already knowing that she'll likely want something to eat. Koneko goes upstairs to take a shower and by the time she gets done I've finished the small snack. Butter biscuits with ground sausage inside of them. They're great in a pinch and quite tasty, especially since I got my cooking skill up from Novice to Apprentice. Needless to say they were deemed acceptable by Koneko, who ate them in silence as we both sat at the table.

"Aren't you going to have some?" Koneko asked.

I just shook my head.

"Not hungry. You go ahead and eat as much as you like." I give a faint smile as to reassure her.

Koneko just stares at me for a few short seconds before returning to her biscuits and after a short while she finishes. The Nekomata stands up and moves to the summoning flier.

"I don't think I've ever seen you eat." She said catching me by surprise.

"Oh? I didn't know you cared Koneko." I said deciding to tease her with a smirk before quickly backing down with my hand shooting up in surrender before she could do anything physical to me.

"Suck it." She deadpanned.

I was about to tease her some more but decided against it and remained silent less I invoke her wrath.

"Guess I'll see you Wednesday." I say only to receive a nod of acknowledgement before she left in a flash of light.

I stretch my arms over my head. Looks like it's time to grind a little maybe pick up some loot while I'm at it. Hmm wonder if the Abyss Auction will have anything new in stock for me?

Grabbing my phone and earbuds, I select my playlist before heading into Silent Hill. Equipping my knife in one hand and the Calico in the other, I sneak within the fog sweeping the area stabbing any unsuspecting monsters in the neck and all to the sound of Eurobeat no less.

**Assassin has leveled up LVL 23 - LVL 24**

**Y****ou have leveled up LVL 66 - LVL 67**

**STR 240 - 250**

**DEX 465 - 475**

Good to see my hard work is still paying off. Now time to break into this house and take any desirables that I find. Which mostly consists of gold coins, money, ammo and health potions. Occasionally there would be some sort of monster lurking around the corner but a few bullets is all it takes to get rid of that problem.

I think I'll continue this for the rest of the day, since I won't have time tomorrow given my first day of school. It seems that the game took it upon itself to enroll me before canon starts up. Can't say I'm excited for returning to high school but I digress.

**Assassin has leveled up LVL 24 - LVL 25**

**Y****ou have leveled up LVL 67- LVL 68**

**STR 250 - 260**

**DEX 475 - 485**

* * *

I forgot how much I hated crowds of people. Actually I guess it would be more accurate to say that I for one how much I hated having to speak in front of crowds. Not that my face portrayed my nervousness, I was component enough to hide that much even when the teacher instructed me to introduce myself to the rest of the class.

"His, I'm Ren Tanaka. I hope we can all get along." I say in blan manner.

Instead of being swarmed with questions only Issei raised his hand to ask me something.

"Yes?" I pointed to the brunette who gave me a look as if what he was about to ask was the most important thing in the world.

"Do you like large oppai?" He asked with with a serious look in his eyes, the majority of the class groaned.

I took a deep breath before looking him dead in the eye. Everyone was silent as the tension built-up between the two of us. I was ready for the ensuing chaos my three words would create.

"Flat is justice." My voice was calm and even as I spoke however this did nothing as Issei pointed a finger at me.

"Traitor! What self respecting man would turn deny the wonders of boobs?" He said clearly not happy with my answer.

"Look it's simple the smaller the chest a girl has the closer you are to her heart." I say with conviction.

"You and I both know that's just a lame excuse!" Issei shouted at me with flames in his eyes.

"Hmm, clearly my words are lost on you. I won't lie 'boobs are cool' to quote a wise man. However, if I had to choose between either you better believe that I will choose flat everything." I say making my peace.

"You...you degenerate." Issei muttered completely baffled by my words.

"Degenerate? No you are mistaken. I am a hero of justice!" I proclaim proudly even going as far as to puff out my chest.

Everyone in the class started mumbling amongst themselves. The general consensus of my arrival was a mix of 'not another one' or 'now there's four of them' but it seemed all discussions where rendered moot when the teacher brought the class to order and asked that I take my seat in the back of the room.

It wouldn't be until the end of the day when something of note happened when I was called into the student council office. Sona had set up a chessboard in front of her. So I guess we're doing this.

"Hello there." I greet causing Sona to look up at me.

"You must be Ren Tanaka. I'm Souna Shitori, the student council president. I was hoping to have a word with you." She said gesturing for me to take a seat in front of her.

"Sure what can I help you with?" I asked and she adjusts her glasses.

"It's unusual to have a new student show up this late into the school year. I'm just curious why you have." Sona took the infamous Gendo pose as she spoke.

"I had to take care of my mom. You see she was diagnosed with cancer and needed help. Don't think I'd be a very good son if I didn't do my part." I say with a sheepish look.

"What about your father? Why didn't he take care of her?" Sona quired, lowering her gaze at me.

"He died when I was an infant, can't really help anyone." My answer was met with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How is your mother doing if I may ask?" She sounded sincere as she spoke.

"She's dead." I say somberly causing Sona to nod her head in understanding.

It wasn't a complete lie, I've long since learned that the beast lies have some truth to them. My dad did die when I was an infant and I did lose my mom to cancer after taking care of her for five years. So really was I even lying?

"I'm sorry for your loss." Sona said cutting me from my thoughts.

"Yeah. Anyway is there anything else I can do for you?" I asked already having a feeling as to what it could be.

"Actually, yes. Have you ever played chess before?" She asked motioning to the board in front of us.

"I've played a few times." My answer made Sona smile.

"Could I interest you in a game? You can even be white." She offered and I gave a slight shrug.

"I prefer to be black if that's alright." I say and she nods.

The game goes about as well as I thought it would. While I managed to take out a few of her pieces she still one. Not that it's surprising I have never been that good at this game after all.

"You kinda suck at this." Sona said bluntly.

"What can I say I'm a creature of instinct, I'm not really one for thinking ahead." I say with a sigh.

"I can see that." Sona said with a frown.

"Well anyway I need to get going." I stand to leave.

"Have a good day." I say before leaving the room.

On my way back to the house, I make a quick detour to a most familiar...bridge? Is that what this is classified as? Regardless, I make it in time to see Raynare leave, no doubt already having asked Issei out. Speaking of which the brunette seemed to be over the hills so much so that he doesn't notice me. Well okay that could be in part due to my lack of overall presence.

Looking around I spot Koneko who notices me. I give a dumb looking smile and wave before taking off. Looks like things are going to start up. I should probably spend the rest of my day leveling Assassin up to max and then move on to Arcane Trickster. Yeah that sounds like a good idea.

* * *

**Since it's a question that came up I'll clear up any confusion, pre reincarnation Ren was like 22, why not double threat. Post reincarnation Ren is 17 same age as Issei and Kiba.**

**A****lso can I just say that it's amazing that this story already has 100 plus followers after only two days. You guys are awesome.** **A****nyway I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking.**


End file.
